Inconsistency
by Arlesanna
Summary: Men always say women are inconsistent. Might be. Doesn't stop us from getting what we want though. One-shot. Complete.


Inconsistency

It was a hell of a boring day at Lightman group. Well, not for everyone of course. Cal Lightman had all his stuff running around. He ordered them to make a consistent database of all their cases, something they never paid attention to while actually working on the case nevertheless it was quite useful after it has been solved. Character types, peculiarities of the crimes, the conduct of the suspects, kinds of deception leakage - all those bits of information formed a base for a huge study that Lightman was planing to do in a few years. Anyways while the office was buzzing with people running around with paperwork, consulting each other and typing on their keyboards relentlessly, Cal Lightman was bored.

He had already called Emily, checked out the latest news on the internet and even tried to read a new book called "Emotions: a hidden language." The book proved to be just what he expected - a complete and utter amateurishness filled with vague ideas and hasty conclusions with no substantial proof. A spoof. Inconsistent. With a sigh Cal put the book down. He leaned back in his chair and tried to relax. After all Foster always tells him he should be getting more rest. Didn't work out: in a second he was back upright, sudden energy boiling inside of him. Cal fiddled with his pen and stood up decisively. A mischievous smile on his face, he entered the private hall between his room and Foster's.

"She must be as bored as I am" he figured and opened the door to her room quietly, popping his head in. he frowned when he didn't find her at her workplace and peered deeper into the room. Finally he located her half-lying on the couch barefoot, her shoes on the floor. She looked overall very cozy, a book in her hands. Obviously unlike himself she seemed to be enjoying in immensely: a small smile was lingering on her lips, her fingers caressed the page she was reading and was so engrossed in it that didn't even notice Cal invading her privacy. For the first time in his life Cal wished he was able to enjoy romance novels as well. He couldn't quite recall any book he had read lately that made him that interested. Suddenly she frowned a little and then made an angry sound and dropped the book to her knees, rolling her eyes in annoyance. She noticed Cal looking at her throw the door and smiled sincerely:

"How long have you been standing there?" she asked him, a playful reproach tingling in her voice. He grinned and walked up to the couch where she had made place for him, sitting upright and pulling her legs under her.

"What happened?" he asked, settling down next to her. "In your book?" he pointed at the open book lying in her lap.

"Oh," Gillian smiled, "that. You wouldn't be interested," she said a little embarrassed - after all it was a romance novel and she knew how Cal felt about those.

"Tell me," he teased her, and when she didn't answer he went on: "Is it about a dangerous pirate whose name is... i dunno... Wild Rogue or something and a beautiful young innocent lass who gets kidnapped by him?..."

Gillian chuckled and Cal saw a dangerous twinkle in her eyes, indicating she accepted the challenge.

"No, actually it's a modern novel," she countered, looking him in the eye.

"Yeah? So what is it about?" he asked, making himself more comfortable on the couch.

"Ok... Well, it's about two detectives. They work together and they are partners, and of course they are secretly in love with each other."

"Of course" Cal said ironically, masking his embarrassment at how the plot resembled his own situation.

"And so they tiptoe around each other, both guessing about the other's feeling but not quite acting on it" she went on ignoring his sarcasm.

"Why not?" he asked casually, trying not to show her how anxious he was to know the answer.

"Cal, it's obvious. They go a long way back and both are unsure of what it will do to their friendship. Moreover, she has a teenage son and he just got divorced. It's complicated." she summed it up.

"Ok, so what happened?" Cal was really interested now.

"She spoiled it!" Gillian sighed angrily.

"Who spoiled what?" he frowned.

"The author. She spoiled the kiss!"

"So they are on the kissing stage already?" Cal smiled excitedly.

"Not exactly. Well i guess they are now..." Gillian shrugged her shoulders and Cal asked her in a low voice:

"How did it happen?"

"What?"

"The kiss. How did it happen?"

"It... you want me to read the description for you?" Cal could see Gillian blush a little.

"No, i mean, how did they come to it? Did she kiss him because he was terribly hurt at a mission and she was afraid he would die?"

"Cal, if it is a romance novel it doesn't mean it's that cliche." Gillian gave him a disapproving look.

_"Ok, so getting myself shot won't work." _he thought with a mixture of regret and relief. "Sorry, luv. So what was it?"

"It was late and they both were still at work arguing over some case..."

"And?" he encouraged her to go on,

"And he just couldn't contain his feeling anymore so he pushed her against the wall and kissed her," she tried to sound as calm as possible, but Cal could see her blushing a little.

"That's even more cliche than what i suggested!" he smirked, "not to mention it's brutal."

"Women like brutal, Cal." Gillian said seductively, and he felt his head spin.

"So how did she spoil it?" he asked matter-of-factly, pretending not to be affected by Gillian's tone.

Gillian sighed. "Completely. I mean it all goes well and then," Gillian leant over the book, not taking it off her lap and read out loud: "finally their need for oxygen made them break the kiss and they came up for air."

Cal frowned. "And what's wrong with it?"

"What's wrong with it? One can breath while kissing Cal! It's just plain stupid. I mean did they suffocate each other? It's just a lame excuse to end a good kiss." she looked so pissed that Cal couldn't help chuckling:

"You seem to be pretty upset about it"

"You bet I am, I've been waiting for this since the beginning of the book and she spoiled it!" Gillian sighed defeatedly. Suddenly Cal felt it was way too hot in the room.

"Ok, luv," he patted her knee lightly, "I gotta go. Loads of work to do." He got up and headed for the door. "Don't worry i bet that by the end of the book they'll get married and have lots of kids!" he added with a teasing smile.

Gillian scrunched her nose in disgust. "Hope not. I was counting on a lot of..." she paused "...you know, passionate stuff." she ended shyly and Cal felt it was even hotter in the room than before.

_"Wild sex. I bet she wanted to say wild sex," _he thought as he managed to come up with a "keep me posted," and left the room.

_"Gotta google "breathing while kissing techniques," _he thought as he headed for his office.

***

* * *

When he left Gillian doubled over with silent laughter. She giggled childishly and then whispered:

"You are so into me, Cal Lightman."

She shook her head lightly still grinning widely and looked at her book's cover, that said:

"The Sea Devil." Gillian chuckled one last time and went back to reading:

"...finally their need for oxygen made them break the kiss and they came up for air. Eliza was happy and angry at herself at the same time - how could she let that dirty pirate kiss her!

- How could you!, - she exclaimed pushing him away from her hastily. The Sea Devil looked at her angrily and smiled devilishly:

- I believe young Miss here has forgotten she is my prisoner on my ship and i can do whatever the hell I want with her, - he hissed angrily, grabbing her soft hand roughly.

- you wouldn't! This is dishonorable!, - she cried, scared by that man who seemed to have no control over himself.

- As you can see I'm not an honorable man, - he said quietly and left the room hurriedly...."


End file.
